Treatment
by Partager Super
Summary: Dawson is suffering from a illness that she faced as a child but now its back. This story is about her not giving up. Pairing -
1. Chapter 1

Dawson took a huge yawn as she was at the table working on some papers. "You okay?" Casey said walking over smiling. She nodded. "Yea fine" She said smiling back. She watched Casey walk over to his office and disappear.

No one was around, it was peacefull. She was doing research on a child. Long ago, she was 16. She had sex and got pregnant. Now she is 24 and she knew in a couple days would be her son's birthday and he would be 8 year's old. She remembered giving birth to him. Giving him up to another family was the hardest thing she ever did.

She smiled at a picture she always kept. The family gave her a couple picture's every couple months. His name was Jason Alexander Dawson. He was the love of her life. From the moment she found out he was in her and the day she gave birth to him where the greatest moments of her life.

She looked at the picture of Jason and smiled at him. She suddenly felt like she couldn't breath and started to cough. It was bad she put her hand in front of her mouth. She coughed in there. No one noticed her bad cough thankgod for that.

She dropped her hand and picked up the photo smiling at it. She then noticed some blood on the picture. She dropped the photo and looked at her hand. She shook her head. The whole hand was bloody and that scared her.

She wiped it off on her hand quickly making sure no one noticed. She ran towards the bathroom and ran in there and washed her hands. She scrubbed and scrubbed until all the blood was off. "Please no" She looked at her hand then her face. She knew what was coming.

She ran to Boden's office not caring if he was talking to another person or not. She bursted open the door as Boden looked at her. "What's wrong Gabby?" He said eyeing her carefully. "It happening again" She said starring at him as tears fell.

He got off his chair shutting the door. "Are you sure?" He said standing in front of her. Dawson nodded. "Take the rest of the week off and sort this out. Call me what happens next" He ordered having his hands on her shoulders.

She starred at her feet not saying anything. Tears fell freely through her eyes. "Your going to be okay" He said assuring her. She looked at him and smiled weakly. He gave her a huge hug. He patted her on the back.

"Now go kick it's butt" He said smiling at her. She walked out of his office not caring to look back. She walked towards the lockers as she starred at her feet not caring if she bumped in to him.

"Herman!" She heard a yell. Suddenly she fell on the floor. She looked up to see Casey a few inches away from her. She was on top of him. She blushed. He then noticed that she had red eyes from crying.

"Dawson, are you okay?" He asked looking at her. "Umm..." She was interrupted by Otis. "Oh, ugh sorry love birds" He said smiling as he ran out of the hall.

"Sorry" She said quickly as she got up off of him. Casey got up helping her off the floor. "Dawson, what's wrong" He said demanding a answer. "Nothing" She said quickly.

He looked at her in disbelief. "Gab" He was cut off by Herman yelling his name. "Casey, you called for me" Herman said but stopped once he saw them talking.

Dawson then took the opportunity to walk out of the hall towards the lockers. She heard her name being yelled. "Dawson!" She heard as she ran towards her lockers.

She got there a couple seconds later quickly doing the pin and opening it. She had a picture of Jason on the inside of the locker. She smiled and grabbed her clothes out of the locker and ran out.

Everyone's shift started as she walked out feeling all eyes on here including Casey. She then started sobbing as she walked out of the driveway of the station to her car. "Goodbye" She whispered as she got in the car.

Arthur -

Hey! What do you think is wrong with Dawson? Should she overcome her illness or die? Who should she be paired up with? Comment and like for this story to continue and what should I do with this story. It's fan's choice. Thanks for reading and liking :D


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note -

Hey! Partager Super here! Okay, I am creating a new story but its for a different tv show. It's called "Teen Wolf" If anyone watches it, pelase pm me. I want to pair up Isaac and Allison or Allison and Scott, and I need a story about them so anyone that watches "Teen Wolf" Please pm me. It's like emergency lol. Thankyou. Also the story "Damaged Good's", it's about to be taken to the next level. Tensions will rise. Look out for more chapter's awaiting. It will soon get interesting. Partager Super out! -


End file.
